Our Beloved Daddy
by misskyu0604
Summary: Bagaimana jika beberapa artis Hallyu terkenal menjadi seorang ayah yang dapat mengurus anak mereka tanpa andil sang Istri? Akankah mereka berhasil mengurusnya dengan baik? Atau justru akan sebaliknya? Chanbaek Kaisoo Yunjae HunHan Kyumin. GS! -Inspired by Reality Show 'The Return of Superman' KBS World-
1. Chapter 1

OUR BELOVED DADDY

Summary : Bagaimana jika beberapa artis Hallyu terkenal menjadi seorang ayah yang dapat mengurus anak mereka tanpa andil sang Istri? Akankah mereka berhasil mengurusnya dengan baik? Atau justru akan sebaliknya? Chanbaek Kaisoo Yunjae HunHan Kyumin. GS! _-Inspired by Reality Show '__**The Return of Superman'**__ KBS World-_

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Ya Jongsoo-ya! Aigoo! Ige Mwoya?" kaget seorang laki-laki berkulit Tan itu pada anak laki-lakinya yang terlihat menggemaskan. Mata Hazel berbentuk bulat itu melengkung indah. Laki-laki kecil yang baru berusia 6 bulan itu rupanya senang mengerjai ayahnya yang tampak kebingungan.

"Jongie-ya.. Daddy tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengganti popok mu ini. Kenapa kau Poop saat Mommy sudah pergi keluar?" ucap Jongin frustasi. Dengan cepat Ia mengambil Ponsel pintar nya di nakas sebelah tempat tidur nya untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo, istrinya.

"Yeoboseyo? Kyungie-ah.. anakmu mengerjaiku.." rengek Jongin di sambungan telfon nya

"_Nde? Ada apa memangnya dengan Jongsoo?" _Tanya Kyungsoo heran

"Jongsoo poop, yeobo.. Huaaa" ucap Jongin dengan rengekannya seraya melihat Jongsoo sekilas.

"_Ya Tuhan.. ku kira ada sesuatu yang parah. Kau ganti saja popok nya, Jong-ah"_

"Itu masalahnya Kyung. Kau kan tahu bagaimana aku membenci saat-saat mengganti popok Jongsoo. Itu menjijikan Kyungie-ya.."

"_Ya! Kim Jongin! Bagaimana bisa kau jijik dengan anakmu sendiri, huh?" _ucap Kyungsoo sedikit geram pada suaminya.

"Aku tidak jijik pada Jongsoo, kyung-ah.. tapi aku jijik dengan popoknya"

"_yasudah. Sekarang lebih baik aku ajarkan kau cara mengganti popoknya,"_ jawab Kyungsoo mencoba bersabar menghadapi kelakuan manja suaminya yang lebih muda darinya

"Huft.. baiklah.. Bagaimana?" jawab Jongin dengan pasrah. Dia mengapit handphone-nya di pundak dan telinganya lalu melaksanakan apa yang diinstruksikan Kyungsoo untuk mengganti popok jagoan kecilnya ini. Untung saja si Little Kim tidak nangis saat dibersihkan. Jika nangis, Jongin yakin Ia akan ikut menangis pada saat itu juga. Poor Jongin

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Hun-ah.. Han-ah.. Na Kalkae.." ucap wanita hamil itu seraya melambaikan tangannya pada sang anak dan suami.

"Eomma.. kiseu!" ucap seorang anak perempuan lucu bermata rusa dan berkulit putih susu itu. Luhan segera mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang anak lalu menciumnya. "Nde.. Muah! Eomma ke dokter dulu ya sayang. Sehan dengan Appa, Arrachi?" ucap Luhan –wanita hamil itu- dengan lembut pada anaknya.

"Nde Eomma.." jawab Sehan dengan imutnya.

Luhan berdiri dengan perlahan lalu mencium bibir sang suami sekilas. "Hun-ah, jangan memberi Sehan Ice Cream terlalu banyak, Arra?" pintanya seraya mengusap pelan pipi Sehun –Sang Suami-

"Siap Nyonya Oh! Hehe.. Josimhae!" Luhan hanya terkekeh dan tersenyum menanggapinya. Wanita berambut coklat terang itu terlihat sangat manis dalam balutan Dress Soft Pink nya. Ia bergegas pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksakan kandungannya yang sudah masuk usia 6 bulan dengan menggunakan mobil Audy pribadinya tersebut.

Setelah melihat mobil yang dikendarai istri tercintanya, Sehun langsung mengajak Sehan –Anak perempuannya- untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "Appa…" rengeknya dengan manja.

"Ne? Waeyo Chagi?"

"Bisakah kita membuat kue hari ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat imut.

"Membuat kue? Untuk siapa?" Tanya Sehun seraya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang anak.

"Untuk Eomma!" jawab Sehan semangat. Sehun terkekeh lalu mengusap pipi gembil anak nya. "Memangnya ada apa, Han-ah? Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahun Eomma" jawab Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit kejutan. Boleh ya Appa? Ya ya ya? Bbuing bbuing~" Tanya Sehan dengan jurus aegyo andalannya. Baru 4 tahun saja sudah bisa melumpuhkan ayahnya dengan jurus mautnya ini. Bagaimana nanti? Poor Sehun.

"Aigoo~ kau pasti belajar banyak tentang jurus andalan Eomma-mu, eoh? Oke.. Oke.. Let's Go!"

"Yeaayy! Cooking Cooking!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Eomma.. Kita akan pergi kemana, eum?" Tanya laki-laki berusia 5 tahun yang mempunya mata mirip kelinci tersebut.

"Eomma harus pergi ke Kafe kita sayang. Kalian berdua nanti akan bermain dengan ayah di Gedung SM" ucap Sang Eomma dengan tetap focus mengendarai mobil yang akan menuju tempat suaminya bekerja

"Woaahh! Jinjjayo? Berarti aku akan bertemu ahjussi ahjussi tampan nantinya? Eomma Jjang!" ucap anak perempuan yang berusia 3 tahun yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik dari bocah laki-laki bermata kelinci tersebut

"Cha! Ayo kita turun! Sudah sampai.." Mereka bertiga akhirnya turun dan langsung masuk ke gedung SM tempat ayahnya bekerja.

"Annyeong haseyo Nyonya Cho Sungmin.." wanita yang disebut Cho Sungmin tadi membalas dengan senyuman hangat sapaan dari Staf SM tersebut. Ibu dan anak-anak itu terlihat sangat manis. Mereka memasuki Lift dan menuju lantai 10.

"Hyunsung Oppa.. apa Oppa masih ingat wajah Hyunno oppa?" Tanya perempuan kecil pada sang kakak.

Hyunsung menoleh dan mengerutkan dahinya sebentar. "Eum.. Aku ingat. Bukankah dia anak dari Yunho Ahjussi dan Jaejoong Ahjumma?"

"Ne.. Majjayo, Oppa!" jawab Hyunmin –sang adik-

"Wae geurae, Hyunnie-ya?" Tanya Hyunsung pada adik perempuannya yang tak berhenti tersenyum

"Bukankah Ia terlihat tampan? Kkkk~" jawab Hyunmin disertai semburat merah di pipinya

"Kau ini. Tentu saja lebih tampan Oppa! Ya kan Eomma?" jawab Hyunsung dengan pedenya. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat aksi kedua buah hatinya.

Saat pintu Lift terbuka, mereka bertiga langsung keluar dan menuju ruangan latihan vocal. Mereka ingin menemui Kyuhyun disana. Mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan dan berniat ingin memberikan kejutan kedatangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"APPAAAAA!" kaget duo Hyun itu pada ayahnya. Kyuhyun langsung terkejut bukan main. Karena posisinya yang membelakangi pintu dan tidak menyadari kedatangan ketiga orang yang sangat dicintainya tersebut.

"Aigoooo! Sungie-ya.. Hyunnie-ya.. kalian mengangetkan Appa.."

"Appa! Bogoshipeooooo!" teriak Hyunsung dan Hyunmin bersamaan seraya memeluk erat tubuh ayahnya itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus kedua punggung anaknya itu. "Appa do, chagiya.."

"Kenapa semalam Appa tidak pulang, eum?" Tanya Hyunmin dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maafkan Appa, ne? semalam Appa harus berlatih untuk Konser SMTown London, sayang.. sehabis ini kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama" jawab Kyuhyun pada anaknya. Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum melihat interaksi ketiga orang yang sangat ia cintai

"Tetap saja besok Appa akan bekerja lagi." Ucap Hyunsung seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aniya. Appa libur besok." Jawab Kyuhyun meyakinkan

"Jinjjayo? Woaahh! Appa Jjang!" teriak kedua anaknya dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Yasudah.. kalian duduk disitu dulu ya.. sebentar lagi Appa selesai latihan. Arra?" ucap Kyuhyun dan kedua anaknya pun mengangguk antusias

"Hai Yeobo.. ada apa kalian kesini? Tidak biasanya eum.." ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin tersenyum sebentar lalu menjelaskan jika Ia harus pergi ke Kafe milik mereka yang sedang membutuhkan dirinya. Sungmin juga harus meminta maaf pada suaminya itu karena Ia harus menitipkan kedua anaknya pada Kyuhyun untuk sementara.

"Tak apa, Yeobo.. mereka kan juga anak ku. Jangan terlalu lelah, eoh? Annyeong.. Josimhae!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mencium bibir sang istri sebentar dan mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu ruang latihan.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Chanhyun-ah.. Ireonaseyo.." ucap seorang laki-laki tampan dan bertubuh tinggi itu membangunkan jagoan kecilnya

"Appa.. Chanhyun masih ngantuk.." rengek bocah laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya itu

"Bukankah hari ini Chanhyun ingin bertemu Eomma di Pyeongchang?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut seraya mengusap pelan kepala Park Junior didepannya.

"Tapi Chanhyun ingin tidur, Appa.."

"Chanhyun bisa tidur lagi nanti di mobil saat perjalanan ke Pyeongchang. Perjalanannya cukup jauh. Jadi nanti Chanhyun bisa tidur juga disana." Bujuk Chanyeol –Sang Ayah

"Bukankah hari ini Appa harus berangkat ke kantor?" Tanya Chanhyun dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat perilaku sang anak. Persis seperti dirinya saat masih kecil. Sangat susah dibangunkan oleh ibunya.

"Hey jagoan! Apa kau lupa jika hari ini hari sabtu, eum?" jawab Chanyeol seraya mencubit pelan pipi gembul anak semata wayang nya ini. Chanhyun langsung tersenyum dan terkikik pelan "Mianhaeyo, Appa.. kkk~"

"Cha! Let's go Boy! Kita mandi!" ucap Chanyeol seraya menggendong Chanhyun ke kamar mandi.

"Ya Appaaaaa" teriak Chanhyun saat Chanyeol menggelitiki perutnya

Kegiatan mandi itu berlangsung sangat lama. Itu disebabkan karena pasangan ayah dan anak itu main sabun terlebih dulu. Sesaat setelah pertempuran sabun yang dilakukan kedua laki-laki berparas mirip beda generasi tersebut, mereka keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut handuk yang bertuliskan "I LOVE MOM" berwarna biru. Chanyeol mengelap badan Chanhyun dengan perlahan dan memakai kan kaos putih polos ditambah dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang baju bagian lengannya digulung sampai siku. Chanyeol juga memakai baju serupa. Ya Tuhan! Lihatlah! Betapa tampannya mereka!

Mereka keluar Apartment bersama dengan menggunakan atribut yang hampir sama. Tas, snapback, dan kacamata. Sepertinya sang anak mengikuti style sang ayah yang sangat menyukai memakai snapback dan kacamata ber-frame besar. Mereka –Chanyeol dan Chanhyun- masuk ke dalam mobil Ferrari milik ayahnya. Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu membuka atap mobil itu. Sepertinya mereka terlihat seperti pangeran hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Terlahir dengan wajah terlanjur tampan dan terlanjur kaya. Chanyeol yang notabene nya adalah seorang pengusaha sudah biasa menjadi pengurus atau baby sitter untuk jagoan kecilnya satu ini saat sang istri –Baekhyun- sedang ada rekaman drama.

Saat ini adalah musim panas. Dan saat saat seperti ini lah yang dinanti oleh banyak keluarga untuk pergi jalan-jalan bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memakan es krim di kedai. Matahari begitu terik menyinari Seoul hari ini. Khusus nya Gangnam –Apartment miliknya-. Matahari begitu terik sampai si Kecil Chanhyun harus selalu menunduk untuk menghindari cahaya matahari.

"Ya Chanhyun-ah.. wae? Kenapa terus menunduk?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya tersenyum. Chanhyun menoleh dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu karena Appa membuka atap mobil ini. Aku tidak ingin kulitku hitam." Sengut Chanhyun. Mendengarnya Chanyeol tertawa terbahak. Dengan tetap focus pada mobil yang dikendarainya, Chanyeol mengelus kepala anaknya itu dengan sayang. "Hey Little Park. Kau itu terlahir dari orang tua yang mempunyai Gen unggul. Kau tidak perlu khawatir untuk menjadi sosok menyeramkan hanya karena sinar matahari. Sinar ini sangat bagus untuk pertumbuhan tulangmu. Kau ingin tinggi seperti Appa kan?" jelas Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Gen itu apa?" Tanya Chanhyun dengan polosnya. Chanyeol tertawa lebih keras lagi. Aigoo~! Ternyata anak ini menurunkan sifat menggemaskan dari sang ibu. "Intinya Gen itu adalah sifat keturunan yang berasal dari Appa dan Eomma. Nanti kau akan mempelajarinya saat kau memasuki Junior High School akhir."

"Geuraeyo? Arraseo,"

Saat mereka memasuki jalan tol, Chanhyun terlelap begitu saja. Chanyeol menepi sebentar untuk beberapa saat. Ia mulai menutup atap mobil Ferrari kesayangannya. Lalu melepas tas yang dikenakan Chanhyun dan meletakkannya di jok belakang serta memundurkan jok yang ditiduri Chanhyun agar lebih nyaman. Chanyeol juga tak lupa meletakkan bantal dikepala Chanhyun. Sungguh ayah yang baik! Jjang!

Setelah itu Chanyeol langsung bergegas kembali menuju Pyeongchang untuk menemui sang istri yang sudah 3 hari rekaman disana. Pertemua ini adalah kejutan untuk Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol tak memberitahu akan kedatangannya ke Pyeongchang. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada bunyi perut yang cukup keras. Chanyeol menepuki jidatnya. Ia baru sadar jika Ia dan Chanhyun belum makan apapun. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencari Rest Area terdekat untuk sekedar memakan kudapan kecil. Karena sepertinya akan susah menemukan Rest Area yang menjual makanan saat sudah mendekati Pyeongchang.

Chanyeol membangunkan anaknya dengan terus menghujani anaknya dengan ciuman. Ini adalah trik yang sering digunakan Baekhyun untuk membangunkan jagoan kecilnya ini. Setelah Chanhyun bangun, Chanyeol keluar dan menggendong Chanhyun untuk masuk ke Rest Area. Setelah memakannya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi untuk menemui Baekhyun di Pyeongchang.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Noona jangan menggodaku. Hyunmin memang cantik. Noona juga cantik seperti Eomma." Ucap Namja kecil bermata musang itu pada sang kakak kembarnya.

"Itu sudah sangat jelas, Hyunno-ku sayang. Sepertinya kau menyukai Hyunmin, eum? Coba kau pegang pipimu. Pasti terasa panas saat ini Kkkk~" canda sang kakak yang bermata bulat.

"Jaeyoon Noona~ geumanhaeyo.. aku malu!" ucap Hyunno –Namja kecil- itu seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jinjja? Geurae. Nanti Noona akan menyampaikannya lewat Appa untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun Ahjussi jika kau menyukai anaknya hahaha," ejek Jaeyoon –Sang kakak-

"Appa! Eomma! Noona jahat padakuuu!" rengek Hyunno manja. Jaeyoon tetap tertawa melihat tingkah adik kembarnya ini. Selalu seperti ini. Salah tingkah saat dirinya mencoba membicarakan Hyunmin –anak Kyuhyun-. Kyuhyun adalah teman Ayah dan Ibunya karena mereka satu Agensi.

"Ada apa, eum? Kenapa jagoan ayah merengek?" Tanya Sang Appa yang baru saja datang dari kamarnya. Yunho –Sang Ayah- baru saja selesai mandi setelah 2 hari rekaman drama terbarunya di Gangnam.

"Appaaaa! Jaeyoon Noona mengejekku," rajuknya pada sang Ayah.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Yunho meyakinkan seraya tersenyum. Jaeyoon hanya tersenyum dan memeletkan lidahnya. "Appa, Hyunno menyukai anak perempuan Kyuhyun Ahjussi hahaha" canda Jaeyoon. Yunho melebarkan mata musangnya. Menatap Hyunno yang sekarang ada di dekapannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Benarkah? Woaahh! Anak Appa sudah besar sekarang!"

"Appa jahaaattt! Eommaaaaaa" rengek Hyunno lagi. Yunho berhenti tertawa dan mengelus punggung anak kembarnya itu. "Eomma sedang memasak. Apa kalian ingin kita piknik hari ini?" tawar Yunho kepada kedua buah hatinya.

"Benarkah? Hari ini kita akan piknik bersama? Yeaaaayy! Gomawo Appa!" ucap Jaeyoon semangat.

"Yasudah sekarang kalian lebih baik bersiap-siap, Arraseo? Appa ingin membantu Eomma untuk menyiapkan keperluan kita nanti!" jawab Yunho lembut

"Ne, Arraseo!" jawab saudara kembar itu dengan semangat.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Annyeong Haseyo~ eotte? Suka? Atau makin aneh? Ini masih teaser nya? Kayaknya terlalu panjang untuk disebut teaser hehe

Jeongmal Mianhae karena udah lama ga posting. Saya sangat sibuk di dunia nyata. Dan tahun depan saya sudah harus melaksanakan ujian nasional. Doakan saya untuk mendapatkan Undangan untuk masuk PTN ne? T_T

Saya insyaAllah akan menyicil untuk mengupdate fic ini. Saya terinspirasi dari reality show yang ada di KBS World yg berjudul the return of superman. Jadi tuh itu tentang ayah yang notabene nya seorang public figure tp harus menjaga anaknya seorang diri tanpa ada bantuan dari istrinya. Saya sangat berharap kalian menyukainya. Tapi jika tidak, maafkan saya yang masih buruk dalam menulis fic hehe. Dan ini tidak akan saya lanjut ._.

Blog wordpress milik saya sudah dihapus. Karena ada sedikit masalah. Dan untuk FF Obsession or True Love, aku udah lanjutin fic itu. tapi kayaknya kehapus file nya. Jadi harus ulang lagi. Dan kemungkinan akan lama.

Apakah Fic Our Beloved Daddy ini harus lanjut atau tidak?

Review Juseyo~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Our Beloved Daddy

Cast :

Jung Yunho (36 th)  
Kim Jaejoong (36 th)  
Jung Jaeyoon (7 th)  
Jung Hyunno (7 th)

Cho Kyuhyun (34 th)  
Lee Sungmin (36 th)  
Cho Hyunsung (5 th)  
Cho Hyunmin (3 th)

Park Chanyeol (30 th)  
Byun Baekhyun (30 th)  
Park Chanhyun (4 th)

Oh Sehun (28 th)  
Xi Luhan (30 th)  
Oh Sehan (4 th)

Kim Jongin (29 th)  
Do Kyungsoo (30 th)  
Kim Jongsoo (6 Months)

Genre :

Family & Romance

FIRST CHAPTER !

Happy Reading~~!

oOoOoOo

Cit Cit Cit..

Suara burung kecil itu kian bersahutan disekitar lingkungan Apartment mewah di daerah Gangnam itu. Cahaya matahari pun sudah masuk ke celah celah tirai gorden kamar laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. Musim panas kali ini sangat menakjubkan. Selain udara yang sangat mendukung untuk pergi tamasya bersama keluarga, anginnya pun sangat bersahaja. Sayang, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu masih tetap memilih untuk bergulung dengan selimut tebalnya seorang diri.

Keadaan Apartment mewah itu sangat sepi. Walaupun Apartment ini memiliki kesan elegant dan selalu rapi, tempat ini sangat jarang dihiasi oleh tawa. Penghuni rumahnya lebih sering menghabiskan hari ditempat lain. Ya, setidaknya pemilik rumah ini hanya datang kesana untuk sekedar tidur saja. Harap maklum. Karena Chanyeol –Kepala rumah tangga- ini adalah seorang pengusaha yang suka pergi keluar negeri. Dan istrinya –Baekhyun- adalah seorang penyanyi dan aktris terkenal. Jelas saja mereka sangat sibuk. Dan itu sering sekali membuat anak mereka –Chanhyun- kesepian di Apartment yang berada di Gangnam ini.

Chanyeollie.. Ireona.. Yeobo-ya.. Wake Up!

Suara alarm itu terus berbunyi diruang tidur laki-laki tinggi itu. Suara imut sang istri Ia jadikan ringtone alarm agar selalu teringat oleh suara itu. Perlahan Chanyeol meregangkan seluruh otot otot nya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama tidur tengkurap berjam-jam. Mata lebarnya terbuka pelan. Mencoba mengingat-ingat schedule yang harus Ia jalani hari ini. Seketika Ia tersenyum geli saat sudah mengingat hal apa yang harus Ia jalani hari ini.

Ya.. Menemui sekaligus menjemput istrinya di lokasi syuting drama terbarunya di Pyeongchang.

Hari sabtu ini adalah hari terakhir istrinya berada di Pyeongchang untuk rekaman drama setelah 3 hari lamanya. Ia begitu merindukan istrinya. Merindukan dirinya yang hangat, senyumnya yang manis, wanginya yang memabukkan, dan tentunya merindukan bibir mungil istrinya itu. ah.. hanya dengan memikirkannya saja Chanyeol sudah terpikir hal yang 'iya-iya'. Bagaimana jika melihat istrinya secara langsung?

Grrrrr…

Chanyeol memukul kepala nya pelan. Tidak seharusnya Ia memikirkan hal yang seperti itu. Ia tidak mau bekerja 'sendiri' lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia memutuskan untuk bangun dari ranjang kesayangannya dan istrinya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar yang bertuliskan 'Prince Chanhyun'. Sungguh, anak laki-laki yang berusia 4 tahun itu sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Dimulai dari sifat pembawaannya yang kadang konyol dan wajah tampan nya. Mungkin karena dulu saat Baekhyun mengandung Chanhyun, wanita yang Chanyeol anggap wanita ter-sexy sedunia itu sangat tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Dengan kata lain, Baekhyun sangat anti untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol. Poor Chanyeol.

Perlahan Ia membuka pintu itu dan Ia disambut dengan pernak pernik serba pororo milik anak kesayangannya ini. Ditatapnya sebentar sang anak. Hatinya berdesir dan menghangat. Bukan! Bukan karena sedih melihat anaknya. Justru Ia sangat senang dan bersyukur melihat anaknya dapat tumbuh dan berkembang secara baik. Senyum itu tak pernah luntur saat dirinya melihat wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya itu. Bahkan pada saat Chanhyun baru lahir, Ibunya sendiri mengatakan jika wajah Chanhyun kecil adalah wajahnya saat baru lahir pula. Ia sangat terharu jika mengingat betapa bahagianya Ia sekarang karena bisa hidup bersama Baekhyun dan Chanhyun.

"Chanhyun-ah.. Ireonaseyo.." ucap Chanyeol membangunkan jagoan kecilnya dengan usapan halus dirambut hitam anak lelakinya itu.

"Appa.. Chanhyun masih ngantuk.." rengek bocah laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengannya itu.

"Bukankah hari ini Chanhyun ingin bertemu Eomma di Pyeongchang?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut seraya mengusap pelan kepala Park Junior didepannya.

"Tapi Chanhyun ingin tidur, Appa.."

"Chanhyun bisa tidur lagi nanti di mobil saat perjalanan ke Pyeongchang. Perjalanannya cukup jauh. Jadi nanti Chanhyun bisa tidur juga disana." Bujuk Chanyeol.

"Bukankah hari ini Appa harus berangkat ke kantor?" Tanya Chanhyun dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat perilaku sang anak. Persis seperti dirinya saat masih kecil. Sangat susah dibangunkan oleh ibunya.

"Hey jagoan! Apa kau lupa jika hari ini hari sabtu, eum?" jawab Chanyeol seraya mencubit pelan pipi gembul anak semata wayang nya ini. Chanhyun langsung tersenyum dan terkikik pelan "Mianhaeyo, Appa.. kkk~"

"Cha! Let's go Boy! Kita mandi!" ucap Chanyeol seraya menggendong Chanhyun ke kamar mandi.

"Ya Appaaaaa" teriak Chanhyun saat Chanyeol menggelitiki perutnya Kegiatan mandi itu berlangsung sangat lama. Itu disebabkan karena pasangan ayah dan anak itu main sabun terlebih dulu. Sesaat setelah pertempuran sabun yang dilakukan kedua laki-laki berparas mirip beda generasi tersebut, mereka keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut handuk yang bertuliskan "I LOVE MOM" berwarna biru. Chanyeol mengelap badan Chanhyun dengan perlahan dan memakai kan kaos putih polos ditambah dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang baju bagian lengannya digulung sampai siku. Chanyeol juga memakai baju serupa. Ya Tuhan! Lihatlah! Betapa tampannya mereka!  
Mereka keluar Apartment bersama dengan menggunakan atribut yang hampir sama. Tas, snapback, dan kacamata. Sepertinya sang anak mengikuti style sang ayah yang sangat menyukai memakai snapback dan kacamata ber-frame besar. Mereka –Chanyeol dan Chanhyun- masuk ke dalam mobil Ferrari milik ayahnya. Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu membuka atap mobil itu. Sepertinya mereka terlihat seperti pangeran hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Terlahir dengan wajah terlanjur tampan dan terlanjur kaya. Chanyeol yang notabene nya adalah seorang pengusaha sudah biasa menjadi pengurus atau baby sitter untuk jagoan kecilnya satu ini saat sang istri –Baekhyun- sedang ada rekaman drama.

Saat ini adalah musim panas. Dan saat saat seperti ini lah yang dinanti oleh banyak keluarga untuk pergi jalan-jalan bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memakan es krim di kedai. Matahari begitu terik menyinari Seoul hari ini. Khusus nya Gangnam –Apartment miliknya-. Matahari begitu terik sampai si Kecil Chanhyun harus selalu menunduk untuk menghindari cahaya matahari.

"Ya Chanhyun-ah.. wae? Kenapa terus menunduk?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya tersenyum. Chanhyun menoleh dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu karena Appa membuka atap mobil ini. Aku tidak ingin kulitku hitam." Sengut Chanhyun. Mendengarnya Chanyeol tertawa terbahak. Dengan tetap focus pada mobil yang dikendarainya, Chanyeol mengelus kepala anaknya itu dengan sayang. "Hey Little Park. Kau itu terlahir dari orang tua yang mempunyai Gen unggul. Kau tidak perlu khawatir untuk menjadi sosok menyeramkan hanya karena sinar matahari. Sinar ini sangat bagus untuk pertumbuhan tulangmu. Kau ingin tinggi seperti Appa kan?" jelas Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Gen itu apa?" Tanya Chanhyun dengan polosnya. Chanyeol tertawa lebih keras lagi. Aigoo~! Ternyata anak ini menurunkan sifat menggemaskan dari sang ibu. "Intinya Gen itu adalah sifat keturunan yang berasal dari Appa dan Eomma. Nanti kau akan mempelajarinya saat kau memasuki Junior High School akhir."

"Geuraeyo? Arraseo,"

Saat mereka memasuki jalan tol, Chanhyun terlelap begitu saja. Chanyeol menepi sebentar untuk beberapa saat. Ia mulai menutup atap mobil Ferrari kesayangannya. Lalu melepas tas yang dikenakan Chanhyun dan meletakkannya di jok belakang serta memundurkan jok yang ditiduri Chanhyun agar lebih nyaman. Chanyeol juga tak lupa meletakkan bantal dikepala Chanhyun. Sungguh ayah yang baik! Jjang!

Setelah itu Chanyeol langsung bergegas kembali menuju Pyeongchang untuk menemui sang istri yang sudah 3 hari rekaman disana. Pertemuan ini adalah kejutan untuk Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol tak memberitahu akan kedatangannya ke Pyeongchang. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada bunyi perut yang cukup keras. Chanyeol menepuki jidatnya. Ia baru sadar jika Ia dan Chanhyun belum makan apapun. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencari Rest Area terdekat untuk sekedar memakan kudapan kecil. Karena sepertinya akan susah menemukan Rest Area yang menjual makanan saat sudah mendekati Pyeongchang.

Chanyeol membangunkan anaknya dengan terus menghujani anaknya dengan ciuman. Ini adalah trik yang sering digunakan Baekhyun untuk membangunkan jagoan kecilnya ini. Setelah Chanhyun bangun, Chanyeol keluar dan menggendong Chanhyun untuk masuk ke Rest Area. Setelah memakannya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi untuk menemui Baekhyun di Pyeongchang.

Keadaan hening kembali menyelimuti pasangan ayah dan anak itu. sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri –mungkin-. Chanyeol yang sibuk focus saat menyetir dan Chanhyun yang sibuk menikmati pemandangan asri jalan tol menuju Pyeongchang itu.

"Appa," ucap Chanhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan pelan. Seakan tidak mau menganggu konsentrasi menyetir ayahnya. Chanyeol menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum sebentar. "Ne? Wae Channie?"

"Apa Appa masih mengingat Sehan teman TK ku?" Tanya Chanhyun seraya menatap ayahnya. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya.. Wae?"

"Sebentar lagi Ia akan memiliki adik," jawab Chanhyun dengan nada lirih. Chanyeol tersenyum. Sepertinya Ia mengerti maksud perkataan anak nya ini.

"Lalu?" Tanya Chanyeol seolah tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Chanhyun.

Mendengarnya, Chanhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ya Tuhan! Kalau seperti ini andil Baekhyun dalam pewarisan gen imut nya sangat banyak. Betapa menggemaskannya Chanhyun sekarang!

"Appa tidak peka! Pantas saja Eomma selalu berkata seperti itu belakangan ini." Sengut Chanhyun dan langsung membuang mukanya kearah kanan seolah tidak menganggap Chanyeol ada.

"Ya! Aniya.." jawab Chanyeol dengan jahilnya. Sungguh! Ia sangat ingin tertawa sekarang.

"Buktinya Appa tidak tahu apa yang ku maksud. Appa benar-benar tidak peka!" jawaban Chanhyun justru membuat Chanyeol benar-benar tertawa terbahak sekarang. "Ya! Utjima Appa! Tidak lucu!" sungut Chanhyun lagi

"Jadi kau mau adik seperti Sehan? Begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol sesaat setelah selesai tertawa. Chanhyun mengangguk pelan lalu menunduk. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut sang anak. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa Chanhyun kesepian?"

"Nde! Chanhyun selalu ditinggal dirumah Haelmoni saat Appa dan Eomma bekerja. Bukannya aku tidak mau bermain dengan Haelmoni dan Harabeoji. Tetapi pasti lebih indah jika aku bermain dengan dongsaeng ku sendiri." Ucap Chanhyun panjang lebar dengan pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum kembali saat mendengar jawaban polos dari namja cilik didepannya ini.

"Jika nanti Chanhyun memiliki adik, siapa yang akan merawatnya? Appa dan Eomma kan bekerja, sayang.." jawab Chanyeol dengan memberikan pengertian.

"Tapi Chanhyun ingin merasakan indahnya menjadi seorang Oppa atau Hyung, Appa.. Teman-teman Chanhyun sudah merasakannya. Bahkan mereka sering sekali menceritakan tentang keluarganya yang setiap akhir pekan berlibur.."

Hati Chanyeol mencelos. Ternyata dibalik senyum dan sikap ceria Chanhyun selama ini, anaknya selalu merasa kesepian dan iri akan kehangat keluarga yang dimiliki temannya yang lain. Chanyeol pikir dengan Ia memberi banyak materi kepada jagoan kecilnya ini, anaknya akan merasa bahagia. Ternyata Ia salah.

"Maafkan Appa, Chanhyun-ah.."

oOoOoOo

"Eommaaaaaa!"

"Aigoooo! Nae adeul!"

Pasangan Ibu dan anak itu berpelukan cukup lama. Seolah melepas rindu yang sudah ditahan keduanya selama berpelukan. Chanhyun yang baru saja sampai di Pyeongchang tempat syuting drama Ibunya, langsung berlari mencari keberadaan sang Ibu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan sang ayah yang menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati.

"Chanhyun-ah.. kenapa tiba-tiba datang kesini, eum? Ingin memberi surprise untuk Eomma, eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya memangku badan berisi Chanhyun. Chanhyun mengangguk semangat menjawab nya.

"Hari ini Eomma akan pulang kan ke Gangnam?" Tanya Chanhyun seraya bersandar di pelukan hangat Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengelus punggung sempit milik anaknya itu.

"Mana Appa? Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan Eomma diruang make up, eum?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sementara Chanhyun hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

Seakan tau jika anaknya dalam mood yang tidak baik, Baekhyun lebih memilih diam seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanhyun yang masih bermanja-manja pada nya. Baekhyun tau jika Chanhyun diam seperti ini, pasti dia memiliki masalah. Chanhyun akan seperti dirinya jika sedang kesal atau sedih. Diam dan banyak melamun.

"Annyeong, Yeobo.." sapa Chanyeol seraya mencium pipi tirus istrinya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kapan rekamanmu selesai, eum?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi rias itu.

"Sebenarnya scene ku sudah selesai," jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. "Yasudah sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang!" ucap Chanyeol dengan semangat. Laki-laki itu sudah tidak sabar ingin bermanja-manja pada istri cantiknya ini.

"Tapi yang lain belum selesai, Yeobo.. sabarlah sedikit, eum? Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu bersama Chanhyun di kamar ku." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanhyun menegak. Dan menatap datar Ibunya.

"Chanhyun hanya ingin dengan Eomma." Jawab Chanhyun tegas. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengiyakan permintaan Chanhyun. Wanita itu juga mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol lebih baik istirahat dulu karena pasti suaminya sangat lelah setelah menyetir hampir 4 jam itu. seakan mengerti Chanyeol langsung pergi menuju kamar penginapan Baekhyun selama di Pyeongchang.

"Arraseo! Kalau begitu, apa Chanhyun ingin ikut dengan Eomma ke kedai Ice Cream di seberang sana?" tawar Baekhyun pada Chanhyun. Jelas saja kesempatan itu tak disiasiakan Chanhyun. Chanhyun sangat suka Ice Cream. Terutama rasa mocca!

oOoOoOo

Karena hari sudah mulai sore dan cuaca nya cukup mendung, Baekhyun dan Chanhyun memutuskan untuk pulang dari kedai Ice Cream itu. mereka berdua cukup senang walau menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya dengan satu cup jumbo Ice Cream. Mereka berdua sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Pasti akan lebih indah jika bersama Chanyeol, batin Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di kamar penginapan, Baekhyun menidurkan Chanhyun disamping suaminya. Ia melihat Chanyeol dengan keadaan tertidur pulas. Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. Pasti Chanyeol sangat lelah.

Saat ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur, Ia baru menyadari jika ada pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan. Hatinya terharu. Betapa bahagianya ia bisa memiliki dua laki-laki tampan ini. Dirogohnya saku jaket parka coklat mudanya. Dan mengambil Smartphone berlambang buah apel digigit itu. dan segera Ia arahkan ke objek fotonya.

Cekrek!

Setelah memotret pemandangan indah itu, Ia segera mengupload fotonya ke akun jejaring social Instagram miliknya.

Baekhyuniee_ : "Ini adalah pemandangan yang lebih indah dibandingkan melihat hamparan hijau di gunung. Saranghaeyo, Nae Namjadeul!"

Setelah meng-upload foto dua laki-laki bermarga Park itu, Baekhyun kembali mendudukan dirinya disamping Chanyeol yang masih terlelap. Wanita berusia 30 tahun itu tenggelam dalam pandangannya sendiri. Memandangi paras tampan milik laki-laki yang sudah menyunting nya sebagai istri sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Tangan nya tergerak untuk mengelus pelan surai merah milik laki-laki itu. Lalu bergerak turun ke kedua pipi halus itu. Dan sampai lah Ia ke bibir lelaki-nya. Bibir ini lah sering melantunkan kata-kata manis untuknya. Bibir ini lah yang sudah sering dikecupnya selama 5 tahun belakang. Dan bibir ini juga lah yang selalu membuat nya melayang ketika mencumbu setiap inch bagian tubuhnya.

Perlahan Ia mendekat kearah wajah Chanyeol untuk sekedar menempelkan bibir tipis nya di bibir merah Chanyeol dan setelah itu rencananya Ia ingin berkemas dan akan langsung pulang ke Gangnam. Namun saat Ia hendak mengangkat kembali wajahnya, ada sepasang tangan yang menahan tengkuknya untuk terus mencium bibir suaminya itu.

"Mmhh! Yy-yaa!" teriak Baekhyun dengan terengah. Sementara Chanyeol –Si pelaku- yang sudah menahan tengkuk Baekhyun tadi hanya menyengir dan terkekeh pelan.

"Lain kali tidak perlu mengambil foto dan ciuman ku secara diam-diam. Dengan senang aku akan memberikannya padamu, sayang~" goda Chanyeol seraya mencolek pelan dagu Baekhyun.

"A-aniya! Siapa yang mengambil foto dan ciuman mu secara diam-diam? Tadi aku sedang mengambil foto Chanhyun!" elak Baekhyun dengan gugup. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung beringsut untuk duduk dan terkekeh sebentar. "Jika nanti ada fotoku di akun Instagram-mu, akan ku pastikan Chanhyun akan memiliki adik besok. Bagaimana?" goda Chanyeol seraya merangkul istri mungilnya itu. Baekhyun yang sangat malu mendengarnya segera melayangkan pukulan ringan di dada Chanyeol.

"Yeol-ie.. Apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan anak kita, eum? Kenapa Chanhyun seperti menghindarimu?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum-senyum. Haha Chanyeol jadi ingat permintaan Chanhyun kan.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang dibuat buat serius. Baekhyun dengan cepat menganggukkan kepala nya dengan imut.

"Dia memiliki satu keinginan, Baek.." jawab Chanyeol seraya menatap mata istrinya itu. Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang terkesan sedih itu menjadi sangat penasaran. "Apa? Dia ingin apa, Yeol?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar lalu menghela nafas nya berat. Hebat sekali lakonmu, Yeol. "Apa kau akan mengabulkannya setelah kau mengetahuinya?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk dengan cepat. "Aku janji akan mengabulkannya. Untuk Chanhyun-ku."

"Dia ingin…"

"Ingin apa?"

"Ingin.."

"Ya!"

"Dia ingin adik, Baekkie.."

Gotcha!

Wajah Baekhyun yang tadi nya sangat semangat sekarang sontak berubah drastic. Pipi nya merona hebat. Dan air mukanya seperti orang linglung.

"Ya! Aku serius, Park Chanyeol!" bentak Baekhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya. "Aku duarius, Park Baekhyun!"

"Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir seperti itu? Anak laki-laki ku tidak mungkin meminta permintaan aneh macam itu!" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang masih merona. "Atau mungkin kau yang memprovokasi nya ya? Ayo mengaku!" lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya yang sudah bulat. "Hei.. Dia meminta adik karena Ia melihat semua teman TK nya akan memiliki adik. Ia juga merasa iri dengan teman nya yang lain. Iri karena Ia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersama kedua orangtuanya. Ia mengatakan itu saat perjalanan menuju kesini. Maka dari itu Ia sangat diam padaku karena Ia mungkin kecewa."  
Baekhyun yang kaget mendengar penuturan Chanyeol langsung memeluk Chanyeol seerat mungkin. Baekhyun yang selama ini melihat keadaan anaknya baik-baik saja dan selalu ceria walaupun Ia tinggal kerja. Ia sangat merasa bersalah terhadap Chanhyun. Kata-kata itu lebih tajam dari pisau sekalipun. Ia seperti gagal menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Chanhyun.

"Yeol.. Aku.. aku merasa bersalah kepada Chanhyun. Aku tidak menyangka ini bisa terjadi. Apa aku perlu mengajukan cuti ke agensi ku untuk lebih focus mengurus kalian berdua?" ucap Baekhyun dengan lirih.  
Chanyeol mengusap pelan surai ikal milik istrinya. Sesekali mencium wangi rambut yang sangat Ia rindukan. "Ani. Aku juga bersalah sayang. Yasudah.. lebih baik kita perbaiki semuanya. Hal yang pertama harus kita lakukan adalah membuat adik untuk Chanhyun saat sampai di Apartment, oke?"  
Baekhyun terkekeh pelan ditengah kesedihannya. Bisa-bisanya suaminya ini berpikir yang 'satu macam' disaat menyedihkan seperti ini. Tapi Ia bersyukur, Chanyeol dapat merangkulnya disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Jangan berpikiran yang 'iya-iya', Park-ssi."

"Ya.. wae? Kau itu istriku. Dan aku suami-mu. Kita bahkan sudah berkali-kali melakukannya."

"Ya! Geumanhae. Malhajima!"

oOoOoOo

tok tok tok!

Suara debuman keras itu memecah keheningan pagi hari yang indah itu. setelah itu juga terdengar suara tangisan yang cukup keras. Hal itu membuat kedua orang dewasa yang masih bergelung dengan selimut putih tebalnya terasa terganggu. Baekhyun –salah satu orang dewasa itu- mulai mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Mencoba mengingat kejadian yang terjadi semalam bersama suami mesumnya itu.

"Ya! Dobi! Ireona! Cepat pakai bajumu! Ppaliwa!" bentak Baekhyun seraya menggerakkan kasar tubuh suaminya itu.

"Ini masih sangat pagi, sayangku.." jawab Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Anakmu sudah bangun dan sedang menangis di depan pintu, eoh!" bentak Baekhyun –lagi- seraya bergerak untuk turun dengan perlahan –karena Ia merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya-. Memakai seluruh pakaiannya dan melempar pakaian Chanyeol hingga baju itu menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Biarkan dia masuk saja, Yeobo.. Apa susahnya?"

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan suaminya itu. Setelah memakai pakaian nya, Baekhyun pergi keluar untuk menemui anak tercintanya itu. Saat pintu terbuka, nampaklah seorang anak kecil yang masih memakai piama pororo-nya duduk di samping pintu. Dengan wajah yang ditekuk, Chanhyun membuang mukanya saat Baekhyun mencoba mengelus pipi gembil itu.

"Maafkan Eomma, ne? Eomma kesiangan hehe.." ucap Baekhyun yang berjongkok didepan anaknya itu. sementara Chanhyun masih enggan melihat kearah ibunya yang cantik itu. Kemarin Appa yang menjengkelkan. Kenapa sekarang Eomma ikut menjengkelkan, eoh?, batinnya.

"Anak Eomma yang tampan ini sedang merajuk, eum? Kalau siang ini kita bertiga pergi sebentar ke taman bagaimana? Apa Chanhyun masih merajuk pada Eomma dan Appa?" tawar Baekhyun pada anaknya yang masih tak mempedulikannya.

"Jadi Chanhyun masih marah, eum? Apa Chanhyun benar-benar tak ingin memakan Ice Cream dan permen kapas yang ada di taman sana?"

Nihil. Chanhyun bahkan tidak membalas nya sama sekali.

"Chanhyun ingin apa? Maafkan Eomma, Chanhyunnie.." rengek Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memelas. Sungguh jika Chanhyun sudah merajuk seperti ini, maka Baekhyun lah yang akan merengek manja pada anaknya.

"Benarkah Eomma akan mengabulkan semua keinginan Chanhyunnie?" Tanya Chanhyun dengan pelan. Sontak Baekhyun langsung mendongak dan menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Apa Chanhyunnie?"

"Eum—

….Chanhyun ingin adik."

BLUSH!

oOoOoOo

"Appa maafkan Chanhyun yaa karena sudah mendiami Appa.." ucapnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hey Park Chanhyunnie.. angkat wajahmu, eum? Appa tidak marah padamu. Tapi jangan lakukan itu lagi ya? Jika kau diam seperti itu kau akan seperti wanita yang sedang bermain gelembung itu. Menyeramkan." ucap Chanyeol seraya menunjuk Baekhyun yang sedang meniup gelembung di tengah tengah taman. Ya, mereka sekarang sedang berada di taman.

"Eomma itu jika sedang marah ataupun sedih akan selalu diam. Sama sepertimu, nak. Tapi Appa heran bagaimana bisa Eomma mu bertekuk lutut jika kau juga sedang merajuk. Apa sihir yang kau miiki, eum?"

Chanhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan ayahnya itu. Ia sangat menyayangi kedua orangtuanya.

"Chanhyun-ah.. Appa ingin meminta maaf padamu jika Appa dan Eomma tidak bisa menemanimu setiap saat. Karena kami harus bekerja untukmu. Appa dan Eomma berjanji akan meluangkan waktu sebanyak mungkin untukmu mulai sekarang. Kami akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik untukmu. Dan jangan pernah ragukan cinta kami, ya?"

Ucapan Chanyeol begitu membuat hati Chanhyun terluka. Ia terluka karena bisa-bisanya Ia berpikiran jika ayah dan ibunya sengaja menelantarkan nya demi uang. Ia salah. Dan Ia sangat sedih dengan pemikiran sempitnya. Tidak seharusnya Ia berpikir seperti itu.

Chanhyun menatap lekat mata ayah nya dengan pandangan berkaca. Sungguh! Ia begitu mencintai laki-laki didepannya ini.

"Benarkah kalian akan meluangkan waktu lebih untukku?" Tanya Chanhyun dengan nada bicaranya yang bergetar menahan tangis itu.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kami sangat mencintai mu, Chanhyunnie.." ucap Baekhyun yang menginterupsi momen ayah dan anak itu. Kedua laki-laki itu bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan nya karena terlalu serius.

"Eomma! Mianhae!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan anak laki-laki mereka itu. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanhyun dengan erat setelah Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Chanhyun dikursi taman tersebut.

"Sudah.. Jangan menangis. Eomma dan Appa tidak marah padamu, Chanhyunnie.. asal Chanhyun tidak mendiami Eomma dan Appa lagi ya?" ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut seraya mengelus punggung sempit milik anaknya itu. Chanhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekilas.

"Eomma mempunyai kabar gembira untuk dua laki-laki yang Eomma cintai ini. Apa kalian ingin mendengarnya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman cantiknya.

"Mau!" jawab dua laki-laki bermarga sama itu.

"Chanhyun sebentar lagi akan punya adik! Usianya sudah 8 minggu!" ucap Baekhyun dengan sangat semangat. Namun dua laki-laki di depannya hanya bisa terbengong dengan gaya yang sama.

"Ihs! Kenapa hanya diam, eoh? Tidak senang ya? Menyebalkan!"

.

.

"APA?! ADIK!?

.

—Horaaaayyy!" teriak dua laki-laki itu dengan gembiranya.

"Gomawo Eomma!"

"Gomawo Yeobo!"

Ketiganya tersenyum senang dan saling berbagi pelukan yang hangat. Mereka sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena sudah diberikan karunia yang tak ternilai. Tersenyum adalah cara ampuh untuk membagi cinta pada semua orang. Dan cintalah yang akan membuatmu tersenyum.

oOoOoOo

SIDE STORY

"Yeobo.. Kita buat adik untuk Chanhyun, yuk.."

"Ya! Musun Suriya?!"

"Ya tidak mungkin kau tidak mengerti! Kita bahkan sudah ratusan kali melakukannya."

"Yaa! Geumanhae! Ak— Hmmmphh! Leppash!"

.

"Eumhh thereh Yeollh.."

"Baekh.. sebentarh lagih.."

"Ya! Aku lelah. Hentikan Yeol!"

"Ani. Sebelum kau mengandung adik untuk Chanhyun"

"Yaa!"

oOoOoOo

Annyeong! Saya bawa lanjutannya. Saya seneeenngg bgt dpt respon positive. Makasi byk buat yang udh baca, komen, fav dan follow cerita ini dan sy. Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Saya hanya terinspirasi dengan kedekatan pasangan ayah dan anak dari acara itu. memang, awalnya saya ingin membuat fic ini seperti acara itu. tapi saya berpikir ulang. Pemeran di fic ini ada 5 couple. Berarti setiap saya update harus memasukkan kelima pasangan itu. saya takut jika hasilnya terlalu memaksa dan garing. Serta tentu nya akan menjadi tidak focus pada setiap pasangan. Lagipula seperti yang saya sudah katakan. Sekarang saya sudah kelas 12. Pasti akan sangat sibuk kedepannya. Fic ini saya buat untuk mengisi liburan saya yg membosankan. Mianhae..

di Chapter 1 ini saya buat kan untuk kalian para Chanbaek shipper! Hehehe. Saya sedang galau galaunya melihat berita kencannya BaekYeon. Maka dari itu saya membuat Chanbaek vers dulu. Saya sedih melihat Baek yang terlihat sangat sedih sampai-sampai membuat post di insta nya dengan caption yang sangat menyedihkan (walau skrg sudah dihapus). Saya mencoba meyakinkan diri saya jika itu hanya settingan SM.

maafkan saya lagi ya karena saya terpaksa mengganti ratingnya menjadi M. karena ucapan Chanyeol sangat tidak bisa dijaga hehehe. Fic ini tidak akan ada NC scene nya. Hanya sebatas omongan yang nyeleneh hehe. Okey! Maaf kalo byk typo. Saya mengupload nya dari handphone saya. Sy hanya bisa copas karena hp ini tidak open source alias apapun hanya dari perusahaan hp ini sendiri T..T Saya akan memberikan sedikit teaser untuk couple yang akan muncul di chapter berikutnya. Ayo tebak itu siapa.. Bye-bye!

oOoOoOo

"Baby-ya.. jangan terus bergerak, eoh? Ini kali pertama Appa memandikanmu."

"Ya! Sepertinya kau sangat senang melihat Appa basah kuyup seperti ini? Oh.. Appa tahu. Appa sexy ya? Walaupun hitam begini, Eomma mu sangat ketagihan terhadap Appa hehehe."

"Sayang, bisakah kau mengantarkan jagoan kita kerumah sakit untuk imunisasi?"

"Mwoya? Aku tidak mengerti tentang itu, Yeobo.."

"Kau hanya perlu membawa buku catatan medis miliknya. Aku sudah mendaftarkannya ke rumah sakit"

"Aigoo.. Huaaaa"

TBC! 


End file.
